rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jugo Roku
'''Character First Name''' '''Roku''' Roku's mother decided to name him after a rock , mostly because as she progressed through her pregnancy, he was such a burden to her back. She had expected him to come out over fifteen pounds, but surprisingly he only came out as eight. The mystery of why he was so heavy continues to spiral about within her mind. '''Characters Last Name''' '''Jugo''' The surname of this child is not as common as most clans. The Jugo clan itself is ascending slowly in the shinobi world, and will soon, if not already, be outshined by others. '''IMVU Username''' '''Jatomaru''' Jatomaru is a member of ''IMVU'' who is exceptionally skilled in T1 based rp. Through sheer effort and aid from friends, he has progressed to be known by some of the higher ups of rp. He has trained diligently under the mighty Archer now named Aeons. Instilling his qualities into Jatomaru, has caused him to believe that he himself is the modernized form of Archer in his past. His number one goal in rp, however, is to defeat his teacher in battle. Such a goal requires continuous, and strenuous work, which is why you could find Jatomaru, or Jato, fighting almost endlessly. '''Nickname (optional)''' N/A '''Age''' Roku Jugo is a '''''10''''' year old genin. His young age has him put up against many people who may seem to have higher physical prowess, but due to his clans low profile, Roku is a new kind of breed to most genin, and even chuunin. His efforts could relate to ''Lee'' when it comes to effort and training. Due to his fathers death, Roku has been dedicated to become a shinobi like none other. '''Date of Birth''' February 8th. Roku was born during a time in which a mysterious and yet visually beautiful comet soared through the skies. His mother sometimes looks at him as a miracle child. '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Roku Jugo was born in Konohagakure. '''Height''' 4"6 '''Weight''' 87lbs '''Blood Type''' O - Neg '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Konohagakure '''Relationship Status''' '''Personality''' Roku has always been viewed as a character who seemed troubled. Speech is a rarity for him, which typically leads to him falling into the shades of the unknown. Socially he is heavily disabled, however, when it comes to cooperation, he is quick to take charge. You could say that he only speaks when needed. He once stated: ''"S''''peech itself is nothing more than a distraction. It molds senseless emotions into people, and could effect the well being of those who are soft. In other words, speaking is for the weak. Use your tongue only when needed, and information will stand out for you." ''Such words to come from a nine year old proves the substantial truth of his maturity. To go along with his speech impairment, Roku has a problem with disappearing. Since he is so young, and so quiet, he can quickly get overlooked, therefore, he can easily slip passed the cracks of darkness. Many seem to have noticed his action of disappearing, but he is never found unless he wants to be. Nevertheless, despite his poor social skills and his disappearances, Roku is actually a very nice kid. He can find the necessary moments to crack a joke, or speak to someone when they seem down. In the long run, he can be viewed as an egotistical, judgmental, mute; while indefinitely, he is nothing more than a kind hearted chap. '''Behaviour''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"..."'' '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Jugo Clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings dur to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various physical alterations. However, the advers effect of this energy results in the sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' ''Earth'' '''Element Two''' N/A '''Advanced Nature''' N/A '''Weapon of choice''' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Substitution Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Earth Style Jutsu''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Style: Double Suicide Decaptitation] '''D - Ranked''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Tearing_Earth_Turning_Palm Earth Style: Earthquake Slam] C - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Shore_Return Earh Style: Terra Shield] C - '''Ranked''' '''Allies''' ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' (Your background information) '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''